Our New Beginning
by Mariama-TheGoodWitch
Summary: She was gone. He thought he would never see her again. Annie was gone. The day Oscar left he knew that he would never see her again, He of course never expected she would land in Oz. And when she does how does Glinda feel about this? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Stranger Danger

_**Annie P.O.V**_

_I wasn't ready._

He forcefully pushed me into the water without warning, I could still hear his laughing as I splashed into It. The water filled my mouth, burning my eyes, I couldn't breathe. I struggled, kicking my feet trying to swim, trying to do something but it just continued to pull me down. John laughed as I drowned before his eyes and to be truthful that all he ever really did was laugh at me. I guess he found it funny that I couldn't swim or maybe he thought I was faking or something. The more I went down the more my struggling continued.

I tried screaming but the water just seemed go down my throat disgustingly, making me unable to shout for help. By the time I have been pulled underwater a million thoughts were running through my head. The things I wanted to do, the family I wanted to have. Soon enough the thoughts started to disappear and my struggling started to stop, my head felt as if it was getting lighter and lungs burned for air, I tried to keep my eyes open a tad longer but only to fail miserably as one last thought goes through my head ' I am not ready to die! Give me another chance please!'

I was about to just give up until I felt something yank me roughly from the water. Whoever or Whatever it was pulled me from the water to land. Water erupted from my mouth as I coughed for air, it felt as if I was still in the water. I just couldn't get it out of my mouth fast enough. I collapsed into the grass, finally getting everything out, I took so many breaths. I don't think I have ever appreciated air in my lungs so much.I sighed deeply,grateful that somebody decided to save me from that awful experience I was going through.

I opened my eyes slightly looking around. I was surprised greatly because I wasn't even in Kansas anymore. This place was different, it was brighter and happier. It even seemed magical, There was a huge waterfall and amazing grass lands. It felt like something out of a dream and maybe I was dreaming.I closed my eyes and and sighed once again. Drowning is a very unpleasant thing to go through. I took in another breath of fresh air. I never honestly realized the ground was so comfortable.

I probably would have laid there forever if i wouldn't have been interrupted by a slight tapping on the shoulder. I opened my eyes quickly instantly meeting a pair of deep green concerned eyes looking down at me. I moved up embarrassed, I probably looked foolish laying in the middle of a grass somewhere.

"Are you alright?" My eyes wandered up to see who has saved me. He had light dirty blonde hair and vibrant green eyes, He had soft features but appeared to be very in shape.

I nodded moving up from where I had been laying. I swayed slightly once to my feet, I felt his hand slightly touch my waist. I guess to keep me from tipping over, I blushed faintly and put my hands on his broad shoulders in case i did fall.

"I saw you struggling. I assumed you didn't know how to swim." his assumptions were right, I didn't know how to swim. I simply nodded at his words still not up for talking.

The young man looked down at me with his gorgeous green eyes and smiled softly, I felt as if I was going to just melt.

"Well what's a beautiful thing like you doing all alone?" He smirked slightly at his cheesy line but kept all his attention on me, By now I had busted out into a full blush.

"My Fia- " I stopped and thought about what I was gonna say. John knew I didn't know how to swim but he was always so playful, Never serious about anything. I understand joking around and whatnot but John was just...childish.

"My Friend pushed me into the water thinking I could swim, I didn't know how to and of course started to panic. He laughed and thought I was faking. I guess he left or something or maybe I floated away I don't appear to be in the same place I was. Can you tell me where I am?" My voice was soft but yet audible so I am sure he could hear me.

"Well your in Oz obviously " he laughed slightly but my blue eyes widened. Oz? Like Oscar? Maybe He was just playing a trick or something...but he couldn't have been cause This place doesn't even look like Kansas and I've been in just about every part. Kansas is not even that big of a place really.  
I opened my mouth to talk but nothing but silence came out.

I looked around once again, I definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore.

**(( A/N I been writing this for about a week now and I have finally found the courage to post in on here :) I hope you like it. Please give me tips but don't be to harsh. Read and Review please it would mean a lot,thank you! ~Authorette))**


	2. Nice To See You Again

**_Glinda POV._**

Its been a mouth since we defeated The Wicked Witches of Oz and I don't think I have ever felt this happy, I feel as if there has been a weight taken off my shoulders. I honestly don't know how to explain it, it just feels right. My happiness must've just shined through out me because today it seemed like everybody was just...staring at me. I moved on anyway, Small conversation with the Tinkers, Compliments to the Munchkins, and and advise for the Quadlings. Everything was perfectly fine until I felt a certain...I don't know. Call it a hunch, an intuition, or an instinct, call it anything you want but something wasn't right, something was different.

I decided to go back to the castle hoping maybe it was just something small and unimportant. Thoughts swirled around my head while I walked though the gold castle gates. What if Evanora or Theodora were planning something to take over Oz again? Negative thoughts flew around my mind causing me to worry even more.

I paced around the throne room, my silver heels clicking against the floor while I waited for Oscar to finish his meeting with the leaders of Oz. They were arguing over the situation with China Town. Before I had left the leaders were stating that the point in rebuilding China Town was a complete waste of time because of the fragility and how easily it could be damaged. Oscar waited until they were completely finished with their point of view. He crossed his hands together and straighten out his back, he looked determined to prove them wrong.

Oscar started and firstly pointed out that China Town was a very peaceful and beautiful place and did not deserve to go through the horrible cruelty of Evanora's baboons and that building back China Town would not be a waste of time because there are still China people without there homes or families. They simply can't remove it and act like nothing ever happened.

I slowly chipped in with a good solution, I decided that maybe making a bubble or protection wall around China town would help them and protect them from harm. Also building a medical system in China town in case somebody does get hurt didn't sound so bad, Oscar nodded at my idea and continued on.

Before I could finish listening to his solution Knuck interrupted to tell me that China girl was back from school. I moved up from my chair and bent down to give Oscar an encouraging whisper and a a soft smile before I exited the room. I felt a little bad for leaving him there all by himself but I know he can change their minds.

He stayed in the meeting throughout the evening while I took care of Finley and China Girl. I allowed them to explore the town while I talked to the people but I kept them both in eyesight in case of trouble. Before I went to back to the palace I told Evelyn, one of the Munchkin woman, to watch over the two until I came back, and then I came here. Which all leads up to this very moment. I continued to pace and pace...and pace until Oscar finally came out of the room.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead before looking down at me, he instantly saw my worried expression I assume.

"What's wrong?" He moved down the long staircase, holding his gaze at me. Waiting for an answer.

I gulped slightly and looked at him, how did he always know what was wrong I hadn't even said anything yet.

"Why do you always assume something is wrong?" My words came out in a rushed bundle and at that very moment I knew I had told on myself. He finally moved to the ground, he walked over to me his hands immediately moved to my waist. I blushed deeply and put my hands on his shoulder, moving them up slightly to his neck and back down, his embrace calmed me.

Oscar looked down at me and smiled slightly " I just Know."

"Well that's impossible you can't just _Know_"

"Well then looks like I am just going to have to get it out of you if I don't know." He sighed slightly and shook his head a smirk spreading across his face. Before I knew it his hands had wandered up to my ribs, his fingers moved rapidly making me burst out in a hysterical laugh. I tired to move away from him but his grip around me was too strong. My laughing continued more and more my hand pushing against him.

"Ok! Ok! Oscar!" I practically screamed out trying to stop laughing.

He moved his hands away and laughed slightly at my excited,yet upset state, I hate being tickled. He nodded once signaling me to tell him what was wrong.

"It's nothing really I just felt like something was wrong...Like a gut feeling" I explained to him.

"Could it be Evanora and Theodora?" I kept quiet only shrugging slightly at his question, I honestly didn't know what was wrong. Maybe it is Evanora and Theodora, I mean you can only assume the worst right? I chuckled quietly at the thought. I wasn't amused, I was just scared. Me and Oscar continued on with the conversation.

Until the gold door to the throne room opened, Me and Oscar both turned swiftly to see who it was, it first appeared to be a tall blonde man but then he bought what was a young woman. She moved her head up from the ground to look around the castle her blond hair no longer covering her face, I was shocked, I could hardly react, she looked exactly and I mean **EXACTLY** like me! But instead her eyes were blue.

Oscar gasped as she looked up at him. I saw something go off in his eyes, like a spark, a glow... I've never seen it before.

" Annie?" He called out to the woman and too my surprise she answered back.

**(( So I hope you guys liked this chapter, Please Review and Follow if you like this story and You are just as Obsessed with Oz the Great and Powerful as I am ;) Ok So I would like to thank rosie0522 for giving me the amazing idea for the second chapter. So... Fun Fact: I made a Glinda Polyvore collage and you know I want some advice on it so if you want to see it just check out my profile and It will give you the link thanks! ~ Authorette))**


	3. Expected Beginning

Oscar POV.

I never, not for a second thought I would see her again. It just seemed impossible,It seemed unreal when I saw her standing there. Annie moved quickly embracing me in her arms, her soft embrace made me feel like I was falling. I moved my arms around her spinning her in the air happily. I hugged her tight and moved her on her feet once I herd a soft squeal come from her throat. I squeezed my eyes shut, laughing with happiness. I was in shock...It was so unbelievable, she moved her head to look up at me with those blue eyes and at that very moment I knew this wasn't a dream.

She moved away laughing slightly at my surprised expression on my face, I must've looked ridiculous. Tears ran down her face but she smiled brightly, My hand moved her to her cheek to wipe the wetness from her face.

"Y-Y-You were dead, they f-found your b-body..this must b-b-be a dream" Her voice was filled with sorrow.

I shook my head rapidly, a slight frown appeared on my face. I was as alive as the day, I wasn't dead. I was given me a second chance to change my past and fix my future. I had made so many mistakes in life. I was so ignorant and selfish, so filled with myself. But I had changed, I knew I had changed. I am stil changing trying to fix my wrongs.

"No Annie. I'm here right here, I'm Alive...that wasn't me" Her hand reached up and softly touched my face. I pulled her into a hug once again, sighing with a relief and happiness. After a few seconds we both finally separated a bright smile spread across both of our faces.

I turned around quickly to introduce Annie to Glinda, When I looked at Glinda she seemed upset. Beautiful smile yet those sad eyes, she could have fooled anybody but I'm not just a simple 'Anybody'. I wasn't completely sure about what was wrong so I kept my thoughts to myself. Annie spoke first introducing herself, Glinda smiled softly and stated her name, and too my surprise so did Mr. Blonde Man.. well that's not his name. His actual name is Wyatt and supposedly he's royalty of Oz also.

Annie was definitely confused by Glinda's name. She looked up at me giving me 'Is this a joke? face' I chuckled and shook my head. I slowly started to explain to her what happened last month. I told her all about Evanora and Theodora, she was in shock for a few seconds but she came back scolding me about my habits with women.

"Oscar! You shouldn't have lied! That's terrible!" She gave me a firm punch to the shoulder. I backed away like a hurt puppy but she simply hit me again. I looked up at Glinda for help but she was too busy trying to conceal her laughter along with Wyatt. I rubbed my shoulder slightly, for such a small thing she sure did pack a hard punch.

" But Annie!- " I tried to explain to her that it was a simply a mistake but she interrupted me before I could continue.

" But Annie, Nothing. Oscar that is terrible! That poor girl!" I laughed slightly if only she knew. Annie hit me once again, a consequence for laughing I suppose. I sighed and backed away again.

" Annie I will scream abuse if you hit me one more time" She hated it when I screamed things out, everybody would look around and stare. Of course there wasn't much of anybody here but i am sure the leaders of Oz would not want to hear my shouting. She rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her shoulders before sighing, this was her signature move. This meant she was finished with whatever she was doing.

After a while Glinda agreed to let Annie stay in the castle, Wyatt left but promised to visit Annie again everything seemed to be going smoothly. Dinner came soon and we all arrived at the table, moving into our seats as the help passed the food out. The noodles and white sauce claimed this was Alfredo Pasta, my favorite. Small conversations went on until Glinda asked this specific question that froze the both of us.

" So Annie. Oscar mentioned nothing of you, Are you both friends? " Annie opened her mouth to say something but then closed it a slight blush spreading across her cheek. She could never lie of course she honestly at this moment couldn't tell the truth.

" Me and Oscar have a very complicated relationship" Annie replied smoothly. Annie and me have been lovers for an very long time, I was even going to marry her but times got rough and I had to move into the circus. We were always close though, she would write me when she found my location. But I guess after being gone for so long she had to find somebody else, which is when she told me about John Gale but i guess fate has bought us together again.

**{ I am so so so so sorry for not updating early! I feel so bad but i really haven't even really found the time. I did this chapter fast so i am sorry for the mistakes. Friday I will do nothing but work on chapters. Yes i am doing a valentines chapter, so expect the unexpected :) Can't wait for friday! ~Authorette}**


End file.
